


all you need is love & a cup of coffee (i have one)

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Series: mecha coffee shop au [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Rejection, coffee shop AU, monty judges people based on what drink they get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>monty wants a boyfriend but luck doesn't exactly go his way (or does it?)</p><p>or what type of drink your order is the type of person you are - judging monty green style</p><p>aka the ‘why does this cost TEN DOLLARS THIS IS AN OUTRAGE’ au (eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ? idek? poor monty
> 
> so i think this is gonna be two chapters? but who knows
> 
> sorry flat white coffee lovers

Literally all Monty wanted was a boyfriend. As long as he could remember that was all he’d ever dreamed of (except that his parents would accept him, he would graduate, he would get that cool chemistry set for Christmas so he could blow up his teacher’s desk and a few very important and _absolutely necessary_ things).

 

But Monty was twenty-one now. And he’d never found anyone with whom he shared a mutual dating interest. And that, really, was a _damned shame_. I mean, come on, it was 2015, it was time.

 

The bell at the door rang. A man pretty much the definition of muscles walked into Mecha Station and ordered a flat white. Wick (his wingman when Jasper wasn’t available) wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Monty scrunched his nose up and shook his head.

 

“Boring,” was his one word explanation. People are their coffee choices, what else could he say? No one should be forced to spend their life with a plain coffee _without even chocolate sprinkle powder on the top._

 

A second, slightly shorter guy walked in. He was skinnier than even Monty and sported a wispy goatee, covering his weak chin. He ordered a strawberry frappucino and Wick didn’t even bother shooting Monty a look. They’d been playing this game long enough for him to know his coworker’s type, and this wasn’t it.

 

Twenty minutes later, Monty’s _perfect guy_ walked through the café door. He was taller than Monty, but only just, with a stunning smile, his teeth a flashing contrast to his dark, smooth skin. Wick was taking his turn serving, but after one poke in the side from a gaping Monty, he moved backwards, allowing him to take his place at the front of the counter.

 

“Chai tea latte, please. To take away.” He smiled. Monty almost jumped up and down with excitement. A _chai tea latte._ Could this guy literally be any more perfect??

 

“Sure thing! What’s your name?” As a general policy, Mecha didn’t do the whole Starbucksy name thing, but hey, maybe they’d just start now? It couldn’t hurt – attractive guy wouldn’t know. (Wick did – he was smiling like crazy as he wiped down tables.)

 

“Sam.” Monty pulled a pen from his pocket (thank God he had one in there) and inked it on the side of a take away cup in perfect cursive.

 

In a matter of seconds, Monty was done; it was probably the fastest tea latte he had ever made, but hey, he was here to impress. Sticking the top onto it, he made one last tiny change and handed it over with a typical Monty beam.

 

“There you go!”

 

“Thanks.” He began to walk towards the door (Monty may or may have not been watching his back muscles rippling as he did), but halfway there, looked down at the cup, noticed something and walked back. Monty’s eyes were bright and expectant. _Was he going to ask him out?_

 

No. “I’m sorry, could you make me another one without your phone number on it? I’m sure you’re a great guy and everything but, well, it’s for my girlfriend and I would prefer for her not to think I was getting hit on by baristas.” Monty flushed bright red, and jumped straight to it.

 

You know how the chai tea latte was the fastest one he’d ever made? Yeah, well, this one was faster.

 

* * *

 

The counter groaned under Monty’s weight as he leaned on it (which just went to show how crap it was – Monty weighed peanuts, literally) and there was an impressive thwacking noise as he banged his head against it in despair.

 

“Whyyy, Wick? Why me? What did I ever do to make the universe hate me?”

 

Wick pulled him off, and Monty pathetically dragged his cheek along the surface. “Not cool dude – don’t be an asshole to the counter.”

 

“Excuse me?” A student of about Monty’s age was at the till.

 

“What do you. want?” Monty groaned, fending off Wick when he tried to take over.

 

“To order?”

 

“Shoot then.”

 

“Flat white, please.”

 

Monty groaned louder and turned back to the coffee machine, muttering under his breath. “Damn these straights with their flat whites and their rejections and _why_ can’t I just find a _damn boyfriend_ , is that _so damn hard_.”

 

The guy called from behind him. “Actually, can you add caramel syrup to that, thanks, I forgot.”

 

 _Ah_ , Monty thought _, there is hope_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

And hope indeed there was. Miller (for that was his name – Monty got the guts to ask after his third trip) became a regular. And after the eighth visit, Monty got pissed.

 

“Flat white with caramel syrup, please.”

 

“Oh my _fuck_ , Miller. Again? Mix it up just a little bit, _please_. I can make so many amazing drinks and you go for a flat white _every single time?_ ”

 

“…with caramel syrup.”

 

“With caramel syrup,” Monty permitted, “But _still_. This is where I take a stand. Can I do that?” He looked behind him at Murphy.

 

“Green, I don’t give a shit what you do. Raven isn’t here, and neither is Sinclair.”

 

“I _can_ do that. So.” He settled himself down, as though he wasn’t moving anywhere, leaning his elbows on the counter. “I won’t get you your flat white with _caramel syrup_ unless you order something else with it.”

 

“…Fine. What about a cookie. Acceptable?”

 

“Acceptable.” Monty agreed. He rung up Miller’s purchase, calling Murphy to make Miller’s (boring, same-y) coffee. “That’ll be thirteen dollars fifty, thanks.”

 

Miller stood there in shock, inanimate. “This cookie costs ten dollars, Monty?”

 

“Yes, Nate.”

 

“ _Ten dollars?_ ”

 

“Yes, Nate.”

 

There was a long, silent pause. Miller was processing. “… _why?_ ”

 

“Because I make them, and they’re super fucking delicious, that’s why. That’ll be thirteen dollars fifty, Miller.”

 

Miller handed over a twenty, still dumbfounded. “Monty, do you put _drugs_ in your cookies?” He looked mildly horrified.

 

“No! Never!” He winked over the till as he sorted the money. “Not at work.”

 

Miller just laughed and took his change.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t like Monty was _specifically_ listening out for it (okay so he was a bit, but not like, on purpose or anything). Anyway, it wasn’t like it was a subtle noise; it echoed through the café like a ricocheting bullet.

 

“Ohhhh.” It was an orgasmic groan of substantial proportions, only slightly muffled by the bite of chewed giant cookie in Miller’s mouth.

 

“Monty, this is the best damn cookie I’ve ever tasted.” He moaned again, which really wasn’t helping Monty focus on doing his job; Miller had a sexy-deep voice sometimes. He shut his customer out, concentrating on cleaning the machine (but he couldn’t stop himself from smirking).

 

* * *

 

“Hot chocolate, please. And a giant cookie.”

 

“Holy shit, are you even Miller?”

 

He looked down at his arms, turning them over as though inspecting himself. “Um, last I checked, yeah.”

 

Monty was practically skipping behind the counter. _He ordered a hot chocolate, he ordered a hot chocolate!_

 

“Hey, Monty, why is it so important to you that I don’t order a flat white?”

 

Monty paused mid stir, thinking carefully. “Do you have tumblr, Nate?” He nodded. “Well, you know the way tumblr feels about straight white guys? That’s how I feel about flat white coffee.”

 

“But I’m neither straight or white,” He muttered, furrowing his brow. “That’s not fair.”

 

Monty held his hands up in protest “Hey, I don’t make the rules. Anyway, it’s just a really crappy drink to make – it makes my job more fun if a customer orders say, a frappe, or a latte. Otherwise I just get bored stiff here making plain coffee after plain coffee.”

 

“I guess that makes sense.”

 

“That’ll be six dollars thirty.” Monty held out his hand for the money.

 

Nate looked confused. “What happened to the ten dollar cookie?”

 

Monty laughed. “Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way. I was just screwing with you – its two dollars fifty actually. Wick and I have this thing going on – if I can convince a customer to buy a cookie for ten dollars, he has to give me twenty. It’s great, you’re awesome, I’ll give you your order for free next time.”

 

“How about you join me for coffee when that happens?”

 

The famous Monty beam shined brighter than ever. “Uh, sure. See you then.” And he tried to ignore Miller’s (slightly exaggerated) moans of delight as he bit into his cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Monty.”

 

The barista beamed back at him. “Hey Miller! What can I get for you today?”

 

“Large iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip, please. Oh, and a cookie.”

 

Monty’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, you _asshole_. Taking my words and twisting them right back on me. What did you google? Most intricately obnoxious coffee orders?”

 

Miller shrugged. “Something like that.”

 

“Well, you might want to take a seat – this is gonna take like twenty minutes, I hope you’re satisfied.”

 

He pulled a chair out from the nearest table. “I sure hope I will be – it better be the greatest coffee to ever grace my lips, Monty, or I’m sending it back.”

 

Monty blew a raspberry at him; Nate found it strangely endearing. “Here, have your free cookie, jerk-face.” He threw it at his head, but he caught it smoothly before it made contact, causing Monty to groan in defeat.

 

Taking his first bite of the ultra-good cookie (and biting back a moan – Monty’s cookies really were that good, with smarties in and everything), he asked, “You sure you can remember all of that, Monts?”

 

Monty grinned, getting the cups out and prepping the machine. “You forget, Nate, that I’m fluent in coffee orders. It’s like a photographic memory, but only specifically for drinks; I’m a barista mutant or some shit.”

 

“Cool, like X-Men. Who’s your favorite?”

 

If possible, Monty’s grin grew even wider. “You’ve seen X-Men? Dude, that’s like my favorite movie!”

 

“Of course I’ve seen X-Men, who _hasn’t_ seen X-Men?” Miller scoffed.

 

Hands flying around the machine, chopping and mixing, Monty thought, a pensive expression appearing on his face. “Probably Rogue? I don’t know. Cyclops is kinda an asshole, Jean can’t really make her mind up and I feel like Wolverine is too mainstream? I really like Professor X’s power though, so maybe.”

 

“You would be a mind-reader.” Monty nodded. “What am I thinking right now then?” He shrugged, trying not to spill the bottle of sugar-free caramel syrup.

 

“Um, probably, ‘why was I such a dick to Monty, he’s super-cute and amazing,’”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if this was a date or just a friend thing, but I think you just answered that.”

 

“I did? Incase I wasn’t clear enough, date, definitely date.”

 

“Brilliant, we’re on the same page.” He snapped his fingers, the image of the impatient customer. “Now hurry up with my large iced skinn– ”

 

Monty interrupted him. “As amusing as it is to think of you practicing saying your order from the depths of hell in front of your bedroom mirror repeatedly, shut _up_ Nate.”

 

But his smile gave him away as he worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thE DAtE yay

When Monty finally sat down a few minutes later, the first thing Miller did was grab the drink he was holding (not the one Monty had put down in front of him) right out of his hands. “So what type of person are _you_ , Monty?” He pulled the lid off the take-away cup and stared at it in a mix of horror and amusement.

 

Monty blushed delicately.

 

“Monty.”

 

He said nothing.

 

“ _Monty_ , how could you? After everything you’ve put me through!” Nate gazed at the cup, his voice a tone of astonishment. “This is a flat white coffee, Monty Green. A _flat white_.”

 

Still, silence. He handed it back to Monty.

 

Miller took a sip of his own drink and then honest-to-god spat it out all over the boy opposite him. He blushed, making Monty grin – honestly Nate blushing was _the_ cutest thing. Like puppies times kittens multiplied by small sleeping babies that hold your finger. _That_ cute. Monty pushed the drink he was holding back over to the boy who looked like he was about to be sick.

 

“Here’s your usual flat white with caramel syrup, Nate. I’m gonna go get a tissue.” He took the weird hazelnut whatever-it-was and chucked it in the bin, pulling out another drink from it’s place hidden behind the cashier.

 

“Before you ask, _this_ is my drink, and it’s tea okay?” He took a sip and smiled sweetly.

 

“You made my usual?”

 

“I knew you’d hate the large iced skinny hazelnut macchiato, sugar free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip.” Wow. That guy really did have a killer coffee memory.

 

“How?”

 

“Because I know _you_. And besides, everyone hates it. They only ever order it to be a bitch.” He beamed and it was the brightest thing Miller had ever seen. He grabbed a paper towel and proceeded to dab at his jumper muttering. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I have a crush on the guy that just spat macchiato all over me.”

 

Miller froze. “You… like me?”

 

“Uh, yes? That’s what a crush is, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not a crush, Monty.”

 

“Look, Miller, don’t try to talk me out of what I’m feeling, okay? I’ll get over it, just blow me off nicely.” He sighed. “Why do I even _try_ anymore?”

 

“No, Monty, that’s not what I mean.” He reached out and took the other boy’s hand in his. Monty stared at their entwined fingers like they would explode at any second. “It’s not a crush, because it’s not _unrequited_.”

 

And Monty’s eyes widened, the happiest Miller had ever seen them and he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“ _Thank you_.”

 

“Welcome? Anyway, so we’re good?”

 

Monty grinned, teeth flashing. “We’re good. As long as you never ask me to make one of those gross-ass complicated drinks ever again.”

 

“I think I can live with that.”

 

And just like that, Monty had achieved his life goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da! it's done!
> 
> so i will be continuing the mecha coffee shop au because i love it and also i'm lazy ;)
> 
> read the other ones if you liked this one, it would mean a lot to me thanks
> 
> which pairings do you want? more octaven/memori/minty? i was thinking i might go monroe/harper and jasper/maya but if you guys have one you love that's really obscure (or not) i'll write it in if I can (i know what it's like to not be able to find fics for your ships so anything i can do to help)
> 
> but basically i'm down with any pairing in this show, all the characters are great and don't worry if it doesn't fit with what I've already written i will find a way :)
> 
> thank you lovely people
> 
> rae x


End file.
